This invention relates to an improved process for producing a densified solid wood product.
It has been known for many years that wood can be plasticized for forming by treatment with anhydrous ammonia. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,313 teaches that wood plasticized with anhydrous ammonia can be compressed by cold compression in a press to convert the wood to a much harder, mar-resistant, glossy-surfaced product. While such processes have been known for many years, practical and inexpensive commercial systems have not been developed.
It is, therefor, the object of the present invention to provide an improved process whereby low quality, low density woods can be inexpensively densified or compressed to form wood products having the characteristics of high quality natural hardwoods.